More Than A Face On A Screen
by Queermazin
Summary: After getting home from a long day at her internship, Asami waits patiently for a video call from her long-distance girlfriend Korra. When Korra shows up, it turns out she's got a surprise for her. (Korrasami, Modern AU, Fluff, Based on a pic by Denimcatfish, Gift for Fudgey and Socks)


Internships were stressful, Asami had learned, especially when they were internships for your father's company. Not only did she have to prove herself in terms of the job itself, she also had to prove she was worthy of being the CEO's daughter.

All that pressure, all that extra work she had to do. Asami was amazed she could still stand on her own two legs she was so exhausted. But now, the day was over and Asami was just begging to go back to her apartment. Her body was screaming to plop onto the pillow.

Soon, Asami made her way home, thankfully without falling asleep at the wheel of her car. Heading through the front door, Asami groaned as she put her jacket on the rack. She blinked a few times, to reassure herself that she was indeed home and not in some feverish dream brought on by work-related stress.

Another day in hell was over, and she could rest here, in heaven for a few days before the vicious cycle started again. At least she had a date tonight to look forward to. That would really put a smile on her face.

As she walked through the door, she saw her roommate Kuvira working out in the front room. As the tall, muscular woman did her press-ups, she stopped as Asami walked into the room and put her purse on the table in the kitchen."Oh hey, Asami," she greeted her.

"Hey Kuvira," Asami said back. "Did anything happen while I've been gone?" Their apartment building was a quiet one, so it wasn't likely to have been any busy than normal.

"Nothing much," Kuvira told her. "But, just so you know, my girlfriend's coming round later."

"Ah, well I'll try and leave you in peace."

"You don't have to," her friend replied. "She's bringing some board games over. We could always use an extra player."

Asami chuckled but realised she would have to politely decline. "As much as I'd love to whoop your ass at Monopoly again Kuvira, I'm afraid I've got to say no. I've got internship work to do... and I have a date tonight myself."

Her roommate smirked and gave her a knowing look. "Oh, you and Korra seeing each other again?"

Asami smiled. "Yup, the first time we've video chatted in a month. I'm looking forward to actually hearing her voice for a change."

Kuvira grinned. "Well, in that case, Opal and I will try not to disturb you."

"Please do," Asami remarked. "Last time she came round, I could barely get any sleep she was so noisy with you in the bedroom."

The older woman blushed, growing very embarrassed. "Well, she uhh... knows my tastes very well."

"But right now," Asami stated. "I'm taking a nap. I swear I'm surprised my legs haven't turned into jelly."

"They look pretty solid to me," Kuvira joked, Asami rolling her eyes.

Then, Asami walked into her bedroom, flopping onto the bed after getting undressed. It was the middle of summer, so the fewer clothes she wore the better. Besides, Korra would probably like it. She always did like it when Asami sent pictures of herself in her underwear and it helped Asami feel more confident about her body.

She sighed, thinking about her girlfriend. They'd been together for over five years, yet had only actually met a few times. They met in an online chatroom for some video game they both played, but even after said game's servers got shut down, the two of them still talked and their relationship grew.

Now, Asami was confident in saying that Korra was the most important woman in her whole life. There was nothing else that mattered to her, not even pleasing her father. She had a dream and it would be one day moving across the country to actually be with Korra for good.

Asami's father wouldn't approve of Korra, thinking he wouldn't be Asami's type. For a while, he'd been trying to encourage Asami to date one of the supervisors at his company, named Mako. Mako was nice, but Asami had made it very clear to him she was spoken for, and likewise, Mako had come clean about the fact he had a boyfriend himself.

With all these pressures here in Republic City, Asami really wished she could escape all this, run away and go live with Korra. She just had to make enough money to ensure that was a reality. It would take a year or two working at her father's company, but she knew her girlfriend was a patient girl.

She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep. She dreamed of Korra obviously, of the two of them being together forever with nothing standing between them. They were dancing in a field of flowers, before sharing a tender kiss atop a small rocky hill, surrounded by the peace of nature.

When she woke up, she was saddened to learn she wasn't still in her dream. Still lonely, and without Korra for physical comfort.

Yet, she heard a buzzing from her phone. A buzzing noise that made Asami's eyes widen.

Looking down, Asami saw she had a text... from Korra. She'd told her she'd be busy for most of the day but would be back in time for their video chat.

**Korra: I have something to show you later, 'Sami.**

Asami grinned and typed back. She didn't know what Korra wanted to show her, but she was excited for it nonetheless. It would be the motivation she'd need to do her internship work before Korra was ready.

**Asami: Looking forward to it.**

She got up and started her internship work. She didn't have much, but she wanted to get it out of the way so she could enjoy her four days off without any worries. What would she do? Probably talk to Korra as much as possible, while also get round to reading that new book she'd been putting off for a while.

As she did her work, she wondered what Korra had to show her.

Korra was quite a varied woman, a woman of many talents. She was very muscular and had a thing for football, yet she had a soft and gentle voice and liked to play the guitar. Perhaps it was a new song she'd written or she wanted to show off her latest football trophy. Whatever it was, Asami was eager to see it.

Asami sighed dreamily. Korra had sung to her while playing her guitar many times. It was like a lullaby sometimes. Her beautiful, loving voice would make the evening so worthwhile. She could spend forever listening to such a melodic voice.

The thought of Korra made Asami's internship work just fly by. Then, she waited and waited for Korra to message her. The anticipation rose within her. Asami did try and pass the time randomly googling things, but she kept thinking about Korra.

Finally, the moment came, as Asami heard a ping from Facebook.

Clicking over to the chat window, Asami saw that Korra was typing. She was finally here.

**Korra: Babe, I'm ready!**

**Asami: So am I. I've been looking forward to this all day.**

**Korra: Me too sweetheart.** ❤

Asami's smile grew even wider.

**Asami: So what is it you wanna show me?**

**Korra: Well, I decided to go get my hair cut today.**

That was a surprise. Korra, to Asami's memory, had always liked to wear her hair long. When they first met, it was in a beautiful ponytail, but Korra sometimes liked to wear her hair down all the way on occasion.

She'd worn it down on their first actual date just three years ago. Asami remembered stroking those long brown locks when they cuddled in their hotel bedroom that wonderful night.

**Asami: What prompted you to do that?**

**Korra: Nothing really, just felt like it. But I haven't shown it to anyone yet. Can you tell me if it looks good? I mean the stylist said it was okay, but I really want your opinion. That matters a lot to me.**

**Asami: I promise. Do you want me to call you now?**

**Korra: Yes please.**

Asami clicked the call button and watched the video chat open in a separate window. The sound of the ring filled Asami with anticipation.

But then the girl on the other end picked up and Asami just stared. She covered her mouth, gasping in surprise.

Korra's room was very bright from the sunlight coming in through her window. Her wall was decorated with posters of famous rockstars and old movies and her guitar was in the corner of the room, but the main thing that caught Asami's attention was Korra herself.

The dark-skinned girl was blushing, playing with her new short hair. It had been cut to her sides, a cute bob cut that made her look beautiful. Asami just stared as Korra just blushed in embarrassment.

"S-So how does it look?" she asked.

The Asian woman pulled her hands away from her mouth, smiling wider than ever before. "It looks beautiful on you, Korra. In fact... I think it's the best hairdo you've ever had."

xXx

**Author's note: **And so we wrap up the fics tonight with a little gift for two dear friends of mine. Based on a pic by the legendary Denimcatfish that reminds me a lot of their relationship, this little fluff is sure to warm their hearts. Fudgey and Socks have been good to me for a while and I hope they both appreciate this little gift I have written.

Until next time!


End file.
